Talk Dirty to Me
by graystripemkc
Summary: So what happens when Teague wants Mina to seduce some guy at club? Set to the tune of Talk Dirty to me by Jason Derulo, Mina has to seduce some poor guy while study for a math test the next day! The life of a teenage Grimm isn't always fun. Set between Fable and Fairest. Dedicated to OUAT Fluffer. Hope y'all enjoy it, sorry for bad grammar! R&R please!


Dedicated to Fluffy

Ok that's it. Lol I hope that was good enough for everyone and worth the wait? R&R! Sorry about Grammar Errors! :(

* * *

TALK DIRTY TO ME:

Mina was chewing on the end of the pencil, trying to do her math homework. She had the music blaring in her room. She was tapping her foot to the beat, lightly humming the tune. The light bulb went off in her head, finally figuring out how to solve the problem. When she went to write, the pencil broke.

Mina groaned, she got up and went to grab the pencil sharpener. Swaying to the music as she walked to her trash can, sharpening it.

 _"My boyfriend is music, he's making me lose it. I sing along nada nada...my boyfriend is music he's making me lose it..."_ She sang softly.

"I'm sorry but who is this music?" A pompous tone asked.

Mina jumped, dropping her pencil and sharpener in the trash, she whipped around to face the him.

"Teague!? What the hell are you doing her!?" Mina demanded.

"Me?" He asked looking around, as if she could be talking to someone else.

"Jared would-"

Teague laughed, "Jared is...well-preoccupied, at the moment."

Mina stared at him, confused. Then she suddenly remembered that he had made plans with Ever... _oh._...Mina wanted to throw up.

"Oh. Good, you know what I meant. That's good, I really didn't want to have _THAT_ discussion with you."

Mina glared at him, she may not have had much experience dating, but she knew what boys and girls...do...for a lack of better term. Teague looked around her room, and walked to her bed, plopping down on it. Mina sighed, "Teague can you please get out, I have a math test to study for-" Mina was interrupted.

"No can do princess. I have something I need you to do."

Mina raised her eyebrow, "my help?"

Teague nodded, he began to speak but then frowned, "what is this?" He asked.

"What's what?" Mina asked.

"This!" He gestured around him.

Mina stared at him like he was insane.

"This racket!?" He looked annoyed by Mina's look.

Mina took a deep breath, listening to the music. The music was up beat.

 _"When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around. And the world's aaa-live, with the sound of kids on the street outside. When you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move."_ Mina smiled, _"and we're spinning with the stars above, and you lift me up in a wave of love."_ Mina laughed, "you don't know what the song is?"

Teague looked at her like she was nuts. Mina couldn't help it, she sang along, _"oooh baby do you know what that's worth? Oooh, heaven is a place on earth."_ She walked to her stereo. _"They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on earth. Oooh, heaven is a place on earth."_ She looked at Teague when she was at her stereo, he was staring at her like she was an alien.

"What? You've probably seen me jamming out to music before creep."

Teague only nodded his head, in a shameless manner. Mina rolled her eyes, "it's Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle."

Teague stared at the stereo, "and this is what people your age listen too?"

Mina thought about it, "well yes and no," she didn't need to see his face to know he was was confused. "It's older music. People still listen to it. But kids my age listen to more recently produced music."

Teague sat there, analyzing this bit of information. Mina felt uncomfortable. "Teague why are you here? Don't you have somebody's else's life to ruin. Like maybe Jared's?"

Teague chuckled darkly, "you really just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

Mina nodded. "it's not like anytime you come around it's a good thing."

Teague nodded appreciatively. "I have to ask, do you ask Jared to leave you in the same manner? Or do you treat me like this?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "nope. You alone Teague get this kind of special treatment. With Jared, it's more of whether or not, his bad attitude will dictate on whether he can stay or leave."

Teague snickered. "Look Teague, I have to do my homework, so spit it out." Mina felt impatient.

"Ok then, let's cut to the chase. I need you to do something for me." He sat up.

"Me? Why would I do anything for you?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I'm asking nicely. And you have tales you need to complete."

Mina raised her eyebrows suspicious of the whole thing. "Your serious?"

Teague nodded, "and what if I refuse?"

Teague became annoyed, "then I'll make your next tale, a living Hell. And you'll be forced into it."

Mina gawked, "I'm not doing it to be stubborn Teague! I'm saying that because I can't. I have to study for this test. I'm failing Math. And if I don't pass this test, it's going to screw up my grade and go on my transcript that I FAILED! I can't do this tonight. Can it be tomorrow?" She slightly begged. She couldn't afford this.

Teague frowned, "I will make your life miserable. And I'll make you walk in on Jared and Ever having sex...that's a sight neither one of us want to see."

Mina gagged, _oh! God! That's gross._

"My thoughts exactly. Yep. You don't want to see it. I don't want to see it. It's bad enough that I know when they are together. Without having to look at them."

Mina held her hand up. "Please stop..." She put her other hand over her mouth. She took a deep breath. "Teague, I can't. I'm not joking. It's because of these tales and your brothers insane practice schedule that I'm failing!"

Teague shook his hand, dismissing her. "Do you not understand what I'm threatening you with?"

Mina swallowed, "yes, I do. And I'm willing to put up with the need of therapy from it as well."

Teague shook his head, he was obviously going to have to take a different approach with her. "What if, I make sure you pass?" He asked after a moment of silence. Mina stared at disbelief. "How would you do that?"

Teague chuckled, "I'll make sure you know how to do every problem-"

"That would be awesome! If I only knew how to do any of it." she said slightly crestfallen.

Teague scowled, "what do you do in school?" He demanded.

"Try to understand what I'm being taught. And try to stay awake." She spat back, annoyed and slightly defeated. Teague growled in frustration, "ok fine!" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll teach you what you need to know. You do what I need you to do. We walk away. Deal?"

"And you make sure I pass!" She demanded. "I'll make sure you pass if you complete what I want you to do." He retorted. "Alright," Teague's face lite up, "as long as you, write it all down." Teague suddenly began scowling.

"What?" She asked sounding like her expectation was only the most logical thing on this earth. "I'll write down, that I promised what I would do as well." She turned around, and grabbed the Grimoire. "Write prince, or you and I will both have to do endure something we both don't want to see." Teague made a rather disgusted face. "Ok. Fine!" He grabbed the Grimoire and scribbled furiously into it.

 _ **X**_

"You want me to do what!?" Mina screeched.

Teague glared, "I want you to seduce Antoine into the alley way, and get him sucked into the grimoire."

Mina gawked, "we should have started with the math. Like that wouldn't have to taken as long to teach me how to do," Mina said sarcastically.

Teague rolled his eyes, "are you serious? You have guys already chasing you. Think of what you could do, if you actually tried!" He emphasized. Mina balked at him, "oh really like who?"

Teague stared at her in pity, "Brody, and his friends..." _My brother, who is currently trying to drown himself in a meaningless hook up..._

Mina spluttered, "I have no idea how to be sexy Teague!"

Teague got off the bed. "Well you better figure it out." He waved his hand in the air, a black tiny dress appeared in his hands. He tossed it at her, "go put this on, and get ready. While I look over your math homework, so I can help you pass your test."

Mina stared at the material in her hands, she held it up, examining it. Teague eyed her from the corner of his eye, "why aren't you doing what I told you?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "forgive me your highness, I'm trying to figure out what bra and under wear I should wear with this?"

"Does that really matter?" He growled impatiently.

Mina look offended, "of course it matters! I don't want underwear lines and or my bra to show." She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a box. She smiled as she recognized her old best friends handwriting, _"rated M...for mature ;)"_

She opened the box, and leafed through it, Teague turned around, casually watching Mina. "I thought you were going to look at my homework." She sung.

"And I thought, you were suppose to be changing." Mina glared, she grabbed a the bra, and the underwear and stormed off to the bathroom, mumbling underneath her breath. When she got into the bathroom, she took off her shirt and bra and put on the other one. It was strapless, the sides of it were a lace material. It was a double push up bra, and it was so uncomfortable. It was mainly the band, it was tight, to obviously hold it up. But still it was uncomfortable none the less. She slipped out of her jeans and began to unzip the dress. She stepped into the dress, and slide her arms thorough it. She adjusted it, she sighed as she opened the door.

"Mind zipping me up," she asked.

Teague looked up, "sure." He said in a distracted tone, until he saw her. Mina turned around, she pulled her hair up. Teague's eyes roamed Mina's body. As he zipped up the dress, he couldn't help but notice her ass, "done."

Mina turned around. "Ok, how do I look?"

"Great. Not even Antonine couldn't resist you, even if you screwed this up."

Mina glowered at him. "So now what?"

"You're done?" He asked her, eyeing her up and down. Mina felt subconscious. "No. Just give me a minute."

She walked back to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw herself in the mirror, this couldn't be a dress. It was at her inner thighs. The sleeves and neckline were sewn with gold sequins, giving it a Egyptian headdress look. The sleeves were like thin golden leaves hanging off her shoulders. She couldn't believe it was her, as she applied make up and eyeliner. She put some suave hair moose in her hair, and scrunched it. The curls looking more well curly. But a good curly. She brushed her teeth, and walked out. "Ok..." She walked to her closet, grabbed a pair of black pumps, "once I have these on, I'm done." Teague nodded "so let's go." He snapped his fingers, Mina felt a rush of cold air, as she and Teague disappeared from the room.

 **X**

"Ok, let me get this straight. You want me to go in, seduce a guy into the alley, and some how whip the Grimoire out, and suck him into it?"

Teague nodded.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Mina said sarcastically.

Teague rolled his eyes, "you're very pessimistic, do you know that?"

Mina continued to glare. "It's part of my charm." She said dryly.

"Well put that charming side of you, Away for the night." Teague said in a motherly way.

Mina opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, closing her mouth. She looked outside the window. "So do you have any advice you can give me on how to seduce Antoine?" Teague stared at her in pity, Mina grumbled, "I meant like, can you tell me anything he likes or doesn't like. What I should stay away from? Does he like slutty-hang-all-over, submissive, dominant, you know that stuff?" She gestured with her hands, as she talked. Teague's body language changed.

"Oh, well.." He thought about it. "The best way, would probably be to let him think he has control. But he likes a good fight. You already look the part. Of hard to get." Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Your dress doesn't exactly scream modesty nor that your a slut," he elaborated.

Mina nodded, she tried to put all the information she had learned in the past few hours. There were things she knew that she had learned from her former friends over the years, and some that she just knew not to do. Like don't growl psychotically, guys get a bit freaked out when you do that. Or like her one friend had once told her, count to three, before you say anything. It gives you time to think about what you want to say, and you won't look desperate. You'll keep them on their toes. Don't count too fast or too slow though if you do that however. If he asks you a question, don't fully answer it. i.e. "Do you like that band?" Even if you love that band, be like "their ok." Stuff like that, even if that was a lame example. Make them chase you, and want more. If you're playing hard to get. Be a tease, be flirty. Have fun.- "We're here." Teague interrupted her monologue.

Mina looked outside the window. They were at an abandoned building, "are you serious? Teague if this is some trick!"

"Whoa! It's no trick! It's an actual Fae Club. It's one of those underground/under the radar places."

Mina looked skeptical. "Honest. And if I'm wrong, I give you permission to call Jared. And tell him I kidnapped you and knocked you out, put you in that. And let you watch him beat the shit out of me." Mina couldn't help but smile, picturing it in her head. Teague smiled slightly, then it disappeared. "Ok. Now get out."

Mina rolled her eyes, the smile disappearing from her mouth. She opened the door, "wait!" She whirled back around, "how do I get in? Is there like some secret way or word?" Teague shook his head, "just walk on in." Mina was skeptical, but got out. "Break a leg!" Teague called in a sickening voice, chuckling as he drove away.

 **X**

Antoine looked around he was bored. He watched as the pixie Ever trying to dazzle Jared. Who looked as if his mind was somewhere else. He punched him, "you have a perfectly good women who wants to ride you. And your not letting her.." He teased.

Jared shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah I suppose.." Antoine was about to say something until something caught his eye. Someone had gotten up and started to walk towards them. As soon as she hit the dance floor lights became a dark shade of red, every mans eye landed on her. Except for Jared's, who had disappeared. Which was fine for Antoine. He was to busy staring at the young woman walking over to him. He eyed her greedily. Her figure was dazzling under the lights of the dance floor. She walked in ease over to him. As if she already knew him. She smiled at him as she sat down in the chair next to him, "are you here alone?" She asked coyly.

"Yes, yes I am." He have her one last look at her nodding his head in approval. Obviously liking what he saw. "And besides even if I wasn't how could I say no?" He smiled.

Mina smirked, "good answer." She leaned in ever so slightly. She smelled so good...his gaze lingered at her throat. He could smell the blood running through her veins. She was healthy...and young...his mouth watered.

"Can I help you?" A waitress asked.

"A screw driver please." Mina replied confidently.

Antoine looked at her.

"You haven't heard of that before?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"I don't believe so..." he said.

"Well then this one will be on me.." She winked.

"Two screw drivers then coming up." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I hope now that's not a girly drink. I can't be seen with a girly drink in my hand." he smiled crookedly. Mina smiled, "no I assure you it's not. But it does have your daily dose of Vitamin C." She said wryly.

"Ooo perfect." He laughed

He leaned in close, as the drinks came. He eyed the highball glass, an orange slice floated in the orange concoction. "What is it?" He asked.

"Try it and find out," she purred.

He took a sip of it. Kind of fruity to him but not bad. "Is that OJ and orange soda?"

Mina nodded "with vodka." She took a large swig. "How do you like it?" He smiled at her, "not bad. I've had worse."

Mina smiled, "so what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked her.

Mina shrugged, "why do you think I'm here?" She smiled seductively.

"I don't know. But I would sure like to find out." Mina giggled, the alcohol slowly taking effect.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shyly.

"Me? Well...I'm here for multiple reasons." He concluded sipping his drink. "Wanna dance?" He asked his voice husky.

Mina grinned, "sure." She held her hand out, he took it and led her to the dance floor. as he lead her to the floor, Nikki Minaj was blasting through the speakers.

 _"Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed. Doctor, doctor, where you at? Give me something I need your love I need your love I need your loving You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'.."_

Mina started moving to the beat, her body swaying to the rhythm, please don't let me look like an idiot. She prayed.

 _Trust me I won't let you look bad, Teague's voice echoed in her head._

"My body needs a hero Come and save me Something tells me you know how to save me I've been feeling real low. Oh, I need you to come and rescue me Oh!"

Antoine pulled Mina close, and Mina danced just out of his reach, she smiled up at him, challenging him in a way. He smiled gamely at her. He eventually snaked an arm around her waist, they were so close they could feel their breaths tickling each other's faces. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, his other hand running through her hair. She felt a white heat when his hands touch her there. She closed her eyes, there they were, all alone dancing in the dark.

Mina felt her body temperature becoming super high. Her body reacting to whatever he was doing, her senses were becoming charged, he was super handsome. She felt a warmth spreading through her..

 _"I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on, Turn me on, Turn me on, Turn me on,_

Mina's hands massaged his shoulders, slowly becoming knotted in his hair, as she whispered to him, "make me come alive. Come on and turn me on!"

 **X**

Teague watched in anticipation. Jared was becoming irritated, he walked out of the bathroom. He felt like a bastard for not thinking about Mina's other commitments, but in his defense he thought that Mina knowing how to protect herself took precedence over her grades. But he realized yelling at her the way he had, had been wrong. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was debating about whether to go and apologize or not. He stared out into the commotion.

Song after song passed and Mina was starting to get fatigued, all the while Antoine whispered seductively in to her ear, He twirled her around to where she faced away from him, and pulled her back towards them facing away from him. She could feel, how did Ke$ha once put it, the magic in his pants? Whatever she could feel it, which meant she was doing good right?

He began nibbling on her ear, distracting her, "If you want me stop...I'd suggest you do it now. Or I won't stop.." he whispered kissing her neck. Mina ground against him, he buried his face into the crook of her neck moaning with need.

"I don't care. I'm down for what you want. At the rate you're going, I swear it won't take you long. If you love me right. We can fuck all night." She whispered raggedly, which surprised her. Ok pretty lady let's rein it in just a little bit.

finally as DEVs song "BASS DOWN LOW," Mina faced the opposite direction and grinned on him, earning a groan of approval. She smiled, his hands rubbed her sides, Mina couldn't help but feel electric sparks going through her body where he touched her. He twirled her back around to face him, their mouths were inches apart. She smiled as she reached up to close the distance between them, his mouth crashing down hard on hers. It was was a deep needful kiss, it was pure lust. Their tongues fighting for dominance and control. It wasn't until another song had started, that Mina realized that she needed air and that her throat was dry.

"I need la agua," she finally said after the feeling in her throat became horrid, when they pulled away for air. He nodded breathing heavily and led her over to the bar. She saw Jared gripping his head, Mina stopped walking, "you ok?" He asked confused. "Yeah! I just uh-I need to go use the ladies room." She said embarrassed, trying to recover quickly.

 _GOD! Did he see all of that!?_ She wondered. Not that she was ashamed per say. All she had done was make out with him and let him grope her. It could have been worse he could have actually touched her on the dance floor.

Her hand flirtatiously traced his jawline. Antoine smiled, "ok."

Mina stepped aside. "Mind getting me a drink-" she motioned to her neck line as if she was going to pull out money, but Antoine stopped her. "No. It's fine. I'll get it." He smiled at her brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Mina smiled looking downwards blushing slightly, and headed straight towards the bathroom. While Antoine went to the bar, he saw Jared and some other guys he knew. "So how's it going?" One of the fae boys asked noticing him finally.

Antoine smirked, "good. So good I think I'm going to get some tonight..." He winked.

"Oh really? With who? That girl you met?" One of them joked.

"What's going on?" Jared asked strained.

"You my friend look miserable." Antoine noted, motioning to the bartender for a water bottle.

"I feel like shit.." Jared chuckled.

"You should take something for that then." Antoine said unsympathetically.

Jared rubbed his face, "I don't think they have anything for what I got." He mused, staring at his drink.

"The only thing I don't know they have a cure for is love." Ever added trying to pipe in.

Antoine grabbed the water bottle.

"Yeah, maybe that's what's wrong." He mused, grabbing his glass and staring at the bottom of his drink. "Maybe that's what wrong."

"Why would that be an issue?" Ever asked snuggling up to him. "Unrequited love is a killer." Jared said numbly.

"What, you can't get a girl?" Antoine teased. He saw Mina walking across the floor. His other friend noticed his stare and whistled as he saw Mina. "Now that is one pretty little girl." He chuckled lustily.

"Yes she is, and she's all mine tonight."

The other boy raised an eyebrow, recognizing instantly that she was a Grimm. "She's out of reach. Even for you." He criticized.

"No girl is out of my reach," Antoine said annoyed.

"Wanna put money on it?" Antoine stared at the young fae, "money I got. This I'll do for fun." Antoine smirked.

Jared barely heard what they were saying...until he heard..."one bottle of water please."

Jared froze. He looked up. Jared gasped, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Mina!?"

Mina looked uncomfortable, "Jared."

Antoine looked confused. "You two know each other?" He studied the way Jared was looking at Mina. He smirked, this was priceless, if he wasn't going to sleep with Mina before, he definitely was now. Sleeping with Mina was a personal mission. If it meant pissing off Jared. She grabbed the water bottle and chugged it, but otherwise she remained calm.

"Sorry I was really thirsty...so you never did tell me why you were here in town..." She flirted.

Antoine leaned into her, Jared glared, no fucking way was this actually happening he thought angrily.

"Let's say I'm a man of opportunities," he smirked.

"And how so?" Mina asked. "Well let's just say one opportunity I provide for people is a bank." Mina lifted an eyebrow, "aren't you a little short for a bank?" She laughed.

"Haha aren't you very clever." He grinned at her. Mina grinned leaning in, it made Jared sick.

"I can provide people money when they can't get money from legitimate sources..." Mina stared at him, her voice twisted in confusion.

"But isn't that illegal?" He laughed, "you can say that. But as me O' da' says, we pick off where the law leaves off." Mina nodded in comprehension. "I came here to prove to me father, that this plane is a money pit and that' these humans are a good investment. And I'm coming home to show my father the rewards of my effort."

Mina nodded, secretly hating the guy with a living passion. "And how profitable is this plane?" She asked smiling, taking another swig of looked around and snapped his fingers, a bag appeared in his hand. He opened it, and showed Mina. Mina had to physically hold herself back from spitting out all the water in her mouth. She swallowed it and looked up at him, her eyes wide, "may I?"

He nodded gingerly, Mina was careful and looked at the bills all neatly stacked, hundreds upon hundreds of Benjamin's filled the bag. "That's a lot of money." She dropped the stack, and he closed the bag, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "How did you collect all that money, I mean that must get tricky and hard to handle?"

He stopped her, "the secret is cash only love. Completely untraceable."

"Hmmmm but isn't that old fashioned?"

He smiled at her like he was a shark looking at it's next meal, "that's thing, money on computers and debit and credit, all of that stuff can be manipulated. Changed messed with. Cash, on the other hand, is easier to count and keep unnoticed. It was good enough for my father, and it was good enough for his father before him. Then it's good enough for me."

Mina nodded, "you see, this world has only taken our best and brightest. I'm just here to collect the interest." Mina laughed at this, "very clever!"

Mina stared at him, "well..." She laughed after a moment's pause, "as far as I can tell, you have enough money to buy a girl another drink." She grinned. He smiled at her, as she held up the empty bottle in her hands. "I'm going to go throw this away. Be right back." She gently rubbed the side of his arm in a seductive manner. Knocking on the bar, "bartender, another round for my friend and I."

Jared and Ever watched in shock. "You know Jared. I don't see what your problem is. Why Aw hell this love thing is easy." Already guessing that the woman he loved was in fact Mina. And recognizing she was Grimm. "You should take a little lesson from me." And with that he picked up the shot glasses, Mina came back and frowned, as if sensing her displeasure he put the drink down. Mina smiled, and went to claim it. Jared grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him.

Jared whispered in her ear, "who the hell are you?! And what the hell are you doing!?" He sounded annoyed.

"I'm Mina. And I'm lonely..." She pouted, walking away. Mina walked back onto the floor with Antoine.

"So that's why you want him gone?" She continued her inner monologue with Teague.

 _Correctomundo_ _. Plus one of the many "side business" he has is selling poor fae girls and human ones I might add for sex slaves. Recently I caught one of the members of our royal court with a human girl. Which is highly illegal. We need to get rid of the supplier. And nice._

Nice what? She asked.

 _Nice job at deflecting Jared. Man is he angry. Teague laughed._

Mina scowled.

"Is everything ok?" Mina was startled by Antoine's question.

"Yeah fine." She smiled. She downed her shot, and placed it on a near by table, "let's dance!" He smiled, as she lead him out to the dance floor.

 **X**

Antoine looked at his clock, "I should be going I have a plane to catch. Mina stopped, "when?"

"Two hours." He was kicking himself, he really wanted this girl.

"Oh come on now! A half an hour! Tops! One more dance!" I'll make it worth your while." She teased. He grinned, even a quickie would be enough to throw it in Jared's face he thought.

Once they hit the dance floor, Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty started to play.

 _"Get jazzy on it...I'm that flight that you get on, international First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable. 'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti I got lipstick stamps on my passport, You make it hard to leave..."_

Mina leaned in close and began to grind on him, dancing.

 _"Been around the world, don't speak the language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you talk dirty to me..."_

 _No pressure or anything but you have to wrap this up and fast. Teague said casually._

 _Easy for you to say._ Mina growled mentally.

She leaned in closing distance between them, and he kissed her. Jared saw this from a distance and his blood boiled. _Mina!_ He thought desperately. As she kissed him back, he grabbed a bottle that the bartender carelessly left out and walked away, leaving Ever to dejectedly follow him, but she lost him in the crowd.

"Jared!" She cried but Jared didn't care. Mina was with Antoine of all things!? _What the hell!?_ Jared only looked more miserable as he saw Mina being lead out into the alley by Antoine. _Well good riddance_ , he thought. Throwing the bottle at the wall, "hey!" He heard the bartender call out. Great, just great...he thought.

 **X**

Mina and Antoine were outside. If it weren't for the fact that Antoine was a complete dick she might have loved being pressed up against a wall by him. But that wasn't the case, well she liked being turned on. But she knew she needed to get her head straight. Antoine grabbed Mina's neck, Mina gasped, "what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted Grimm?" Mina looked at him, as he pressed himself into her. He forced his mouth on hers, his hands started to pull up her dress. Mina pushed him away, "alright bud, that's a little too intimate for me."

He pinned her hands above her, Mina kneed him in the groin, as he fell on to the ground she pushed him as hard as she could off of her. Sending him backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Mina clumsily took the Grimoire from her handbag. As soon as it did, it began to transform back into its Grimoire looking self. But it was taking forever to do so. She begged it silently to hurry up while Antoine was still on the ground. When it finally did, she quickly threw open the book, and held it up. Antoine struggled to get up, but when he realized what she was doing, he mentally hurled the dumpster at her, sending Mina flying. She landed on the cold, wet ground with a hard thud, the Grimoire landed on the ground next to her. She coughed, trying to get back up.

"Bitch. You should have just given me what I wanted." He said breathing raggedly, picking up the Grimoire.

"Go to Hell." She choked back, coughing blood. Great that's not a good sign she thought.

"You know I was thinking I was just nailing you would have been enough, but obviously that won't work-" he stopped. Mina was confused as she watched him fall down.

"Bastard! No one touches MY Grimm!" Jared seethed.

"Jared!" Mina called enthusiastically. Jared looked up at her and smiled, then remembered he was mad at her, his smile vanished. Antoine took this moment, to spring up and punch him in the face. Mina was pissed, she had, had enough. She got up, and stormed over to him. "Hey Antoine." He looked over at her, and she punched him in the face again, "that's for all the people you ripped off," she punched him again, "that's for Jared just now, and this one is for me." She put her knees on his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. Sending him sprawling to the ground. Jared watched in amazement as she took the Grimoire back, smirking at Jared.

"Alright Grimoire do your stuff"...the book did nothing. She looked up at Jared, "please?"

Jared relented and sudden burst of light came from the book, taking Antoine with it. When she looked down she saw an image of her kneeing him in the groin. "Excellent image." She purred. Before Jared could say anything.

"I thought you would like it." Teague purred. Mina smiled, "ah Teague. Well now that's done." she said sarcastically.

"Wait-what?" Jared echoed confused.

"Mina babe! You were fabulous!" Teague continued praising Mina, Mina blushed.

She blushed!? Jared thought.

"Well I was doing only what I promised I would do." She prattled as Teague made a big show of kissing Mina's hands.

"Can some one please explain to me what the hell is going on." Jared demanded.

Teague shook his head in pity. "Mina and I came to an arrangement. You see, she took care of Antoine for us. And-"

"You promised to help ME!" Mina declared flatly.

"And I will buttercup. As promised, your test will be delayed one more day, and I'll help you understand what the hell you're actually doing on it."

Mina smiled. "Good! Now shall that be tonight or tomorrow?"

Teague looked horrified. "Obviously tomorrow. It's too late to do anything it's 3:23 in the morning! Even evil fae princes NEED their beauty rest!"

Mina laughed, "as long as you keep your end of the bargain I'm good."

Jared was disturbed, like you had walked in on your grandma having a threesome disturbed. Things you never wanted to entertain in your head were coming to life before his eyes. And he was just disturbed.

"Well I'm ready to go home." Mina declared. She looked at Teague expectantly.

"What? Oh I suppose since I got you here, you want me to take you home." He leaned in close to Mina, Jared's eyes blazed. _Hell no! You can't be serious!? You can't be hell bent on killing her and then flirt with her!_

Mina didn't move away, honestly she was too sore and tired to care. And if he did anything, she'd hope that Jared would kick his ass..."yes that is exactly what I suppose."

"Well then," he snapped his fingers and a car magically appeared. "Let's get you home." Eyeing her rakishly. Mina smiled in spite of herself. The Fae Prince flirting with her... Go figure. Before she could say anything, she felt a tug backwards.

"That's alright Teague. I'll drive her home." Jared challenged, Teague glared.

"You've got a problem there bro." Teague mocked. Jared wanted to rip his head off.

"Boys!" Their heads whipped to face her. "I don't care who drives me home...in my opinion it should be Teague. Since he asked me to do any of this." Jared gawked, Teague smirked. "Well then get in buttercup." He gestured to the open car.

"I'll see you back at the house Jared?" Mina offered in consolation.

"Yeah. Sure." He seethed. Mina got in, Teague looked smug, "you-" Jared raged, "oh come on baby brother. I promise to get her back home alive and not a scratch on her."

Jared growled in response. As he watched Mina and Teague drive away... When Mina got upstairs she was tired, her feet were killing her, her jaw hurt. The dress surprisingly still looked fabulous. She slipped out of her shoes and quietly tip toed up stairs. She closed the door behind her, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well, well..." She screamed, Grimoire in her hands ready to attack whoever it was, until the light came on dramatically. "Shhhh don't be too loud or you'll wake your mom up. And then we'll really be in trouble."

Mina stared at Jared, "what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I want answers." He marched over to her and dragged her on to the bed. "What the hell was that!?"

Mina sighed, and told Jared what had happened. "So you mean to tell me that you weren't truly interested in Antoine!?"

Mina looked up at him confused, "no. Jared the only reason why I did it was to postpone my test- which I got Teague's word. Written word!" She pointed out, showing him the agreement, when he tried to protest. Jared sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You know you could have asked me for help," he complained.

"I did!" Mina protested, "and you blew me off!" Jared winced.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been a jerk. I'm sorry."

Mina sat there and listened, "it's ok. It's just I can't keep on doing all this training. My grades are starting to suffer for it. More than they were before."

Jared nodded, "ok then. So new plan. Training from...5:30-8:30. Monday, Wednesdays. And on Fridays or Saturdays." Mina stared at him, "are you serious?" He shrugged, "unless you want to keep on doing what were doing which is everyday from 3:30 to 6:30.."

"No, no, I'm good with that Jared." He smiled at her, "good! Now you need to sleep."

Mina smiled up at him. "Thanks Jared." She whispered, grinning. Jared's heart skipped a beat.

"No problem Mina.." He grinned back...

* * *

 **Songs that I Used:**

We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha

Talking Bodies by Tove Lo

Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj

Talk Dirty to Me By Jason Derulo

Heaven is a Place on Earth By Belinda Carlisle

Music is my Boyfriend By Skye Sweetnam

Dancin' in the Dark by DEV


End file.
